SportsDay
by AnimeShipFanfic
Summary: With a super bored captain the crew decides to play some summer sports. Slight Zorobin


It was a hot day on the island where the Straw Hat crew has docked to set their Log Pose. The crew members were feeling quite bored and they had nothing to do.

"Sanji, I'm bored! What should we do?"

The cook sighed, he had to agree with the captain. It was much too hot to be swooning over Nami and Robin. Even the moss-headed swordsman wasn't training as he was sleeping under a palm tree. Their poor doctor was sweating under his coat of fur and even Brook could feel the heat through his afro.

"If the rest of the crew is up for it, we could have a sports day."

The navigator proposed to their captain. He gave her a confused look as he had spent his childhood with pirates.

Usopp sighed and stepped in,

"Basically, we just play sports all day and have fun."

Luffy made an "oh I get it now" expression and then yelled aloud.

"We're having a sports day!!"

The nine straw hats gathered near the docked Sunny as Usopp and Nami explained how the day would work.

"Ahem, the almighty Captain Usopp will now explain the events for the first ever; Straw Hat Sports Day! Event 1, a game of 4 on 4 beach volleyball. Event 2, A race around the island. And finally a hunting game for tonight's meal."

Luffy licked his lips at the thought of all the meat he could catch and eat.

"I'm gonna sit this out guys, I don't think I can run around in this heat..." the poor doctor sat in the shade and said he'd be the referee.

They drew straws to pick teams. No devil fruit abilities allowed to the dismay of both the captain and the archaeologist. Teams were Nami, Luffy, Franky and Usopp against Zoro, Brook, Robin and Sanji.

They all headed onto the Sunny to get changed ( Luffy and Usopp ran around and played tag on the beach )

"Robin, if those two get out of hand feel free to slap them."

Nami pointed over to Sanji and Zoro who were already arguing and in mid-fight.

"Fufufu, thanks for the warning Nami."

Once everyone was changed they began to play. Nami served the ball over and both Sanji and Zoro went for the ball. However, both Brook and Robin had thought this through. Before the two could fight Brook pushed them down and Robin just received the ball.

"Pffff Brook what the hell was that for?!" Zoro cursed.

After Zoro trader places with Brook in the front he and Sanji hopefully wouldn't be arguing anymore. For now.

Later on in the game the ball was floating near the top of the net. Both Robin and Luffy jumped up to get it but Luffy jumped too far and crashed into the net bringing it down with him and Robin both of them landing on Zoro.

"Oi! Watch where you're jumping captain!"

"Luffy you idiot! You could've hurt Robin-chan!"

"Luffy-san please be more careful next time."

"Woah! That was a SUPER wipeout Luffy!"

"Sanji-kun, I'm quite alright. It seems both Zoro and the captain broke my fall."

Nami facepalmed as Robin got off of Zoro and Luffy began apologizing. As they resumed the game, Brook deflected the ball a bit far and both Zoro and Sanji went to get it. However, the ball went a bit too far and both men were caught on branches by their shorts.

The others walked over to see if they needed help. The sight was quite strange. Two of the scariest and strongest members of the straw hat crew dangling from branches by their pants.

Then they all heard a strange sound, *Riiiiiiiiippp*

Sanji and Zoro fell to the sand with a thud but that wasn't the only sound to be heard. As they got up, the seven remaining crew members burst into laughter.

"Hahahaha! Sanji! Zoro! Haha-" Usopp was hysterical.

"Oi! What's so funny?!" Both of them demanded.

"Nothing! You two look SUPER!" commented Franky before he too, couldn't control his laughter.

"Sanji and Zoro are twins!" Nami laughed while holding her stomach.

"Wow! Who knew you two had such similar fashion sense?!" Luffy joked as he continued laughing as well.

"Zoro-san, Sanji-san, I never asked to see **your **panties!"

The two men were completely dumbstruck as they had no idea what the crew was laughing at.

"Fufufu, Sanji-kun, you and Zoro may want to look at your shorts." robin giggled with a smile.

The two men looked down in horror as there underwear was exposed. Both were wearing pink speedos with baby blue hearts on it.

Then they looked at each other and realized they were wearing the same thing.

The two quickly grabbed their shorts and put them back on, both of them completely embarrassed.

"I...want to die..." Zoro muttered under his breath.

"Now Nami-san and Robin-chan will never look at me again!!!" Sanji wailed.

To change the subject Robin suggested having the race around the island. Surprisingly, both the Cook and the Swordsman decided to sit this one out.

"Robin, do they need medical care?" Chopper asked.

"Oh, no Chopper they don't. Maybe just some time to regain their self confidence." Robin patted the little reindeer on the head as he ran off to participate.

"The last time I saw Sanji this depressed was when he got his first wanted poster." Luffy chimed.

"Oh shut up! Mine was a drawing of a super ugly dude!"

"Luffy, you don't have to worry about these two, I can handle them."

"Shishishi, okay Robin!" The captain ran off and headed to his competition.

Franky, Brook, Nami, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper would run one lap around the island.

"Was it really that bad?" Robin asked the two men.

"Yes! Damn it that was the most embarrassed I've ever been in my whole life!" He swordsman complained.

Robin just chuckled and went back on the Sunny to get a book.

"How did you end up winning?!" The boys asked Nami as she proclaimed to be the winner. Her simple answer was taking a shortcut.

As the crew began to hunt for the night's dinner, Nami began to wonder where the other female Nakama was.

"Robin is on the ship reading." Chopper said.

Nami headed on board the ship but soon after she screamed.

"Nami!"

The crew finally managed to find her...in the hands of CP0. Robin was already there ready to fight to protect her Nakama but she was extremely pissed to find Spandam aboard the Sunny.

Spandam held his sword at Nami's neck. However Spandam being the weakling he is. Nami kicker his balls and sent him flying into the ocean.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Robin asked worriedly.

"No of course not he was the only one here unless there's someone else on the ship we should check."

They found Lucci standing there.

"It's pigeon guy!"

"What do you want?" Ordered Franky.

"The same thing we wanted two years ago."

Robin was utterly shocked and angry. She walked over to him and broke his spine the same way she did with Spandam two years ago. Then Luffy threw him into the sea.

"Meat! Meat!"

"It's a good thing I caught a lot of fish while I was reading."

Luffy looked in awe at the huge amount of fish Robin had caught.

"Robin, how'd you catch all of this?"

Robin just giggled and told everyone to eat as much as they like. "Marimo can you go get us some more meat?"

The swordsman sighed and stepped off the boat. Sanji began telling others to get other things as well.

Zoro walked through the foliage and looked for some wild animal for them to eat. He heard a rustling in the leaves behind him and quickly drew his swords and advanced until,

"Ahhh! Scary!!! Robin!!!!"

_Robin? What's she doing here? _thought Zoro.

"My, you gave Chopper quite the scare Zoro." Robin said, behind her leg the little reindeer was in tears.

"Sorry, what are the two of you doing here anyways?"

"Sanji asked us to find some fruit and then we ran into you."

Chopper climbed up a tree to pick some berries but then the branch snapped.

The branch was hanging over a cliff.

"Ciens Fleur, wings!"

Robin flew over and caught Chopper but then she noticed the cliff was made of Sea Prism Stone. Robin hugged the little doctor to her chest as they began to plummet towards the ground.

"I gotcha." Zoro managed to catch them and he checked to make sure both of them were alright.

Both Robin and Chopper exhaled with relief, both grateful to have someone like Zoro constantly watching over them.

They made it back and the crew feasted on all types of meats and fruits.

The End

Authors Note

Don't own One Piece

AU


End file.
